Skeleton
Skeleton 'is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, ''Castle Crashers. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Skeletor Mace. Skeleton’s specialties are combo locking, basic juggling, and basic boss slaying. Information Background Skeletons first appear as resurrected enemies summoned by the Necromancer. These enemies include Brutes, Saracens, Coneheads, and Stove Faces, while also resurrecting Civilians, Peasants, and possibly, even fallen Gray Knights in Lava World. A lot of Skeletons are seen throughout Marsh, where they attack a dead Peasant among being near a massive graveyard. Also during Marsh, the Necromancer and the Evil Wizard use their powers together, with Necromancer resurrecting the Skeletons and Evil Wizard turning a couple of them into Beefies. Involvement Skeletons are summoned by the Necromancer. It makes sense that the Necromancer has some sort of control over every single one of them as they never will try to attack him; this is proven in the first Marsh cutscene as the Necromancer is incredibly close to the Skeletons and the Skeletons won't do anything to him. Description Skeletons have a deep crack going down the right part of their frontal bones; they are mostly seen covered in dirt, likely from being summoned by the Necromancer. Skeletons that are encountered in Lava World have a chance of being summoned with Brute, Saracen, Civilian, Peasant, Conehead, or Stove Face armor save for the shield. Magic Splash Attack '''"Dark Pillars" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Dark energy bursts up from the ground in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another burst of darkness in front of the previous ones. It does full damage to all enemies based on defense. At high levels it makes short work of most bosses. Magic Projectile "Dark Shot" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a dark projectile that moves faster than normal. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Darkness" Element: Dark (aka Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jumps with dark magic boost, and does damage to overlapped enemies. Skeleton and Cult Minion share the same magic jump. Unlock Path Gallery BeefySkeleton.png|Beefy Sprite Bad Necromancer animation.gif|Skeletons being resurrected by Necromancer in Lava World. Necromancer with Evil Wizard.gif|Skeletons being resurrected and buffed by Necromancer and Evil Wizard. Saracen skeleton.png BOBskeleton.png|Back off Barbarian Sprite 010.jpg|Skeleton's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller BruteSkeleton.png|Skeleton As a Brute Trivia *It appears to have dirt on its chest and its arm, probably meaning it was exhumed and brought back to life. *The Skeleton shares bone Arrows with the blacksmith. *All skeletons, with the exception of the first two encountered in the Marsh level and the player, are immune to Poison. *Oddly, Skeleton draws blood when hit. *Skeletons still have their pants and sleeves on them, but no shirt. This is unknown why. *Skeletons have the title as the most powerful enemies in the game in terms of melee damage output. At level 99 with a defense neutral weapon, a skeleton does 49 damage, or 499 damage on insane mode. A level 99 character has 1,066 HP, which means a 3-hit or less kill to ANY character on Insane Mode, even with the Evil Sword. If your character has a level lower than level 75, then it's a 2-hit or less kill. *Skeletons are assumed to be resurrected Gray Knights. Some of these resurrected Skeletons, however, vary. **Brutes, Saracens, Coneheads, Stove Faces, Civilians, and Peasants can also be resurrected as Skeletons. *Skeleton and Cult Minion are reskins of each other. *If you kill the Undead Cyclops with the Skeleton, you get the Traitor achievement/trophy. This is odd, as it would seem to make more sense if you earned this achievement by defeating the Necromancer. *Skeleton is a D Rank character (D+). * A Skeleton is seen at the end party drinking a mug of ale, and he is sitting next to the Red Princess. * The Skeletor Mace, Bone Leg, and Gold Skull Mace weapons all have some kind of relations to skeletons, whether it be name or design. * Beefy Skeletons appear the most present out of all beefy enemies, with 4 having to be fought. * Skeleton's head is used to indicate difficulty completion at the character selection screen. ** Skeleton's basic head or White Skull, is used for Normal Mode completion and Skeleton's basic head turns gold for Insane Mode completion; also known as a Gold Skull. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters